1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an evaporation donor substrate used in an evaporation method and a method of manufacturing a light-emitting device using the evaporation donor substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light-emitting elements, which use organic compounds as a light emitter and are characterized by the thinness, lightweight, fast response, and direct current low voltage driving, are expected to be applied to next-generation flat panel displays. In particular, display devices having light-emitting elements arranged in matrix are considered to be superior to conventional liquid crystal display devices for their wide viewing angles and excellent visibility.
As for a light-emitting mechanism of a light-emitting element, an EL layer is sandwiched between a pair of electrodes and voltage is applied, whereby electrons injected from a cathode and holes injected from an anode are recombined in an emission center of the EL layer to form molecular excitons, and the molecular excitons release energy when relaxing into a ground state; therefore, light is emitted. A singlet excited state and a triplet excited state are known as excited states, and it is thought that light emission can be obtained through either of the excited states.
An EL layer included in a light-emitting element includes at least a light-emitting layer. In addition, the EL layer can have a layered structure including a hole-injecting layer, a hole-transporting layer, an electron-transporting layer, an electron-injecting layer, and the like, in addition to the light-emitting layer.
In addition, an EL material for forming an EL layer is broadly classified into a low molecular (monomer) material and a high molecular (polymer) material. In general, a film of a low molecular material is often formed by an evaporation method and a film of a high molecular material is often formed by an inkjet method or the like.
An evaporation apparatus which is used in an evaporation method has a substrate holder on which a substrate is set; a crucible (or an evaporation boat) containing an EL material, that is, an evaporation material; a heater for heating the EL material in the crucible; and a shutter for preventing the EL material from being diffused during sublimation. The EL material which is heated by the heater is sublimed and deposited onto the substrate.
Note that in order to deposit a uniform film, actually, a deposition target substrate needs to be rotated or the substrate and the crucible need to be separated from each other by at least a certain distance. In addition, when films of different colors are separately formed using a plurality of EL materials through a mask such as a metal mask, it is necessary that the distance between pixels be designed to be large and that the width of a partition (bank) formed of an insulator between pixels be large. Such needs are major problems in advancing high definition (increasing the number of pixels) and miniaturization of display pixel pitches along with downsizing, in a light-emitting device including a light-emitting element.
Therefore, as for flat panel displays, it has been necessary to solve those problems as well as to improve productivity and reduce cost, in order to achieve higher definition and higher reliability.
Thus, a method of forming an EL layer of a light-emitting element through laser thermal transfer has been proposed (Reference 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2006-309995). Reference 1 discloses a transfer substrate which has a photothermal conversion layer including a low-reflective layer and a high-reflective layer, and a transfer layer, over a supporting substrate. Irradiation of such a transfer substrate with laser light allows the transfer layer to be transferred to an element-forming substrate.